


Good Job, Cas

by ShipperOfTheShips



Series: Short Multi Fandom Works [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M, bunker one shot, cutsie destiel fluff, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperOfTheShips/pseuds/ShipperOfTheShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas makes a pot of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Job, Cas

Dean, leaning against the door jam of the kitchen in the bunker, is fighting a grin as he watches Castiel struggle with the coffee maker. The angel, determined to get it right in one go, carefully measures out each scoop of the coffee grounds and drops them into the filter. Tongue between his teeth, Cas finishes and gently closes the lid. He presses the "Brew" button and steps back to watch the dark liquid pour into the glass pot.

"Good job, Cas," Dean laughs as he finally steps away from the doorway, reaching out a hand for a low five.

Cas, not knowing what is expected of him, just laces his fingers through Dean's and drops their hands between them like he'd seen couples do on the street. Dean looks down to their joined hands for a moment before he shrugs it off. He reaches for two mugs from the cabinet above his head.

"It's about damn time," Sam mutters, voice still thick from sleep, his hair a wild mess. He shoulders past Dean and snatches up his own mug.

"You oughtta thank the man who fixed this damn fine pot of coffee," Dean says with a proud smirk.

"You make this, Cas?" he asks. Cas nods with a self satisfied grin. "Thanks. It's good."

Cas holds his hand out to Sam the way Dean had to him. Sam gives his palm a slap and leaves the room.

"I-is that what I was supposed to do?" Cas asks looking sheepishly at his hand slotted in Dean's.

"Yeah, but I think I like your version better."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @_._.dio._._ on ig


End file.
